Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for providing relevant search results.
Background of the Invention
The objective of a search engine is to provide the most relevant results to a user. Many algorithms have been devices to achieve this goal. In particular, prior responses to search results and the queries that were used to identify the search results are used in some prior approaches to determine a relevant result. For example, such metrics as click-through-rate and others may be used to determine user response to search results.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for providing search results in response to a query.